Year of the Spark: August 15
by Sparky Army
Summary: Sequel to my August 6th fic "Jealous John". John asks Elizabeth what her type is.


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree._

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

A/N: The much asked for sequel to my "Jealous John" story. All your reviews for it were wonderful and helped me to write this fic! So thanks to everyone and here it is – just a cute little fic that I hope you all like. :)

* * *

Elizabeth's Type

By saphiretwin369

* * *

"Mike's not my type." Those four words had haunted John ever since they had left Elizabeth's mouth. What was bugging him the most though was the question that naturally followed: what then, was her type?

He was now sitting in the mess hall contemplating that for the millionth time and eating lunch. He knew that she had had a boyfriend back on Earth for the first year they were on Atlantis. But he didn't know what the guy was like so that didn't help him figure out her type at all.

His attention was taken away from his thoughts as Ronon sat down next to him. Ronon noticed that John looked slightly startled by his movements. "Whatchya thinking about, Sheppard?"

"Huh? Oh – nothing. Just something Elizabeth said."

"What'd she say?"

John considered for a moment whether or not to tell him, then decided it didn't really matter as Ronon already thought he was jealous over Elizabeth's date with Mike, which he had finally admitted to himself that he was. But he certainly wasn't going to admit it to anyone else.

He shrugged to play it off a little bit and said, "I asked her about her date with that Mike guy and she told me that I don't have to worry; that he's not her type."

"So? That's a good thing, right?"

"Well yeah, I guess. But it makes you wonder. What _is _her type?"

"Why don't you ask her?"

"Ask her? I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because…I just can't!" he said.

Ronon just looked at him. "Well I think you should," he stated, giving John something to think about.

* * *

John walked towards Elizabeth's office deciding that he was going to do it. He was going to ask Elizabeth what her type was and he _wasn't _going to let his nerves get the best of him.

He knocked on her door as he walked in, alerting her of his presence.

"John. What can I do for you?" She smiled at him.

"I wanted to ask you a question."

"All right."

"Well, you said Mike wasn't your type. So what is?" There he'd asked it. Now he just had to wait for her reaction.

Elizabeth had not expected that to be his question, though she was certainly pleased that he was curious enough to come and ask her. She could tell that he was nervous – though he was obviously trying to hide it – and smiled at him. "Why do you want to know?"

Moving his shoulders up and down, he replied, "Just curious."

"Well, why don't you guess?" She was so not going to make this easy on him.

After their last conversation about Mike, she had thought she made it pretty clear that her type was him – especially since she had told him he didn't need to worry about Mike – but apparently John was a little dense.

"Guess? Um ok. Where do I start?" he said, half to himself.

"Start with appearances," she suggested while grinning at him.

"Ok." He frowned. "Well, is your type blonde-haired guys?"

"No."

"Red hair?"

"No."

"Black hair?"

"No."

"Brown hair?"

She grinned at him even more. "Maybe."

"Ok." He looked slightly triumphant. "Eyes next. Green?"

"Nope."

"Blue?"

"No."

"Gray?"

She stood up and walked around the desk at this point to stand by him and he turned as she moved to face her. It would take forever if he was actually going to keep on guessing as there were still the personality traits too, along with the rest of the physical traits like height.

"John?"

"Yeah?" He looked at her wondering what she was doing.

And then suddenly her lips were on his and he couldn't believe that she was actually kissing him. Then all too soon for his liking she pulled away.

"My type is brown-haired, hazel-eyed, flyboys who are smart though they don't like everyone to know it. Ok?" And then she proceeded to kiss him again without waiting for an answer and he kissed her back.


End file.
